Espionagem
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: O time 7 decide espionar seu sensei, e nessa confusam envolve outros ninjas de Konoha... Porem alguem está faltando...


Sakura: Naruto para com isso!

Sasuke: Ele é msm um babaka!

Sakura: Para com isso NARUTO!

Sai: Para de gritar feiosa!

Sasuke: Deixa a minha namorada em paz!

Naruto: Parem de gritar! Eu quero espionar!

Sai: O bichinha defendendo a namoradinha...

Sasuke: Cala a boca Sai!

Sai: Tô morrendo de medo!

Sakura: Vc vai ter mais medo ainda é da minha direita!

Sai abre um livro de auto ajuda intitulado: _Auto defesa, no __**capitulo 2:**__Como se defender duma direita de uma feiosa chata._

Hinata: Vamos embora...

Ino chegando: Uq vcs estão fazendo aqui?

Sakura: Shhhhh, não faz barulho...

Sai: + duq vcs já fizeram é impossível!

Shikamaru: Pq vcs estão gritando? Eu tava tentando dormir...

Ino: Uq tá acontecendo?

Sai: É que o bichinha do Sasuke e a namoradinha feiosa estão dando ataque...

Sakura: Eu tô te avisando, cala a boca ou então morra!

Sai folheia as paginas até chegar ao próximo capitulo de seu livro: _**Capitulo 3:**__Quando a feiosa diz para calar a boca ou então morra..._ Ela quer dizer que quer discutir mais...

Tenten: Oi gente... Ei, uq vcs estão fazendo aí?

Ino: É uq eu tô querendo saber...

Hinata: É que a gente tá...

Sai: Falem baixo!

Naruto: Cala a boca, anêmico!

Sai: Uq é enh? Cabeça oca!

Shikamaru: Vcs são todos uns problemáticos!

Chouji: Shikamaru... Hããã Quanta gente! Estão dando comida de graça aqui?

Todos: ¬¬'"

Shikamaru: Não Chouji, na verdade eu nem sei uq está acontecendo...

Temari: Shikaaaaa-kuuuuuuun!

Shikamaru: Lá vem outra problemática...

Sasuke: Gente! Falem baixo!

Naruto: Olha quem fala!

Sakura irritada: Se vcs não ficarem quietos agente não vai conseguir ver!

Temari: Uq está acontecendo?

Tenten: É uq eu e a Ino estamos tentando descobrir...

Kankurou: Oi gente...

Sai: + um...

Kankurou: Pq vcs estão escondidos atrás dessa moita?

Naruto: Shhhhhhhh!

Gaara: Uq está acontecendo aqui?

Sakura: Se eu ganhasse um real por cada pessoa que me perguntasse isso... Há essa hora eu estaria rica!

Temari: Shika uq vc está fazendo aqui atrás da moita?

Kiba: Alguém viu o Akamaru?

Hinata: Não...

Kiba: É que ele veio aqui atrás da moita fazer co... Fazer as necessidades dele...

Meninas: Eca!

Kiba indignado: Querem que ele fique entupido? Cada uma que eu escuto!

Shino: Encontrei o Akamaru...

Hinata: Onde?

Shino: Fazendo xixi na perna do Naruto...

Naruto chutando Akamaru: Eca! Sai daqui pulguento! Bem que eu senti algo quente na minha perna...

Kiba furioso: Não chuta o Akamaru!

Sai: Calem a boca... Ele está vindo...

Gaara: Essa não é a casa do Kakashi sensei?

Sakura: É sim...

Sai: Shhhhhhh feiosa!

Sakura: Faz Shhhhhhhh de novo para vc ver uq acontece...

Sai vai ao seu livro e abre no _**capitulo 8:**__Uq fazer quando uma feiosa não completa uma frase terminada com "vc ver uq acontece"..._ Ela quer dizer que quer te dá uns amassos...

Sai: Fica longe Sakura... Eu não quero nada com vc...

Sasuke: É uq?

Sakura pega o livrinho de Sai e dá uma voadora q o deixa desmaiado e diz: Não aconteceu nada não...

Naruto: Prestem atenção...

Todos: Olham pela janela esperando ver algo incrível, + a única coisa que vêem é o Kakashi de pijama com uma mascara branca – só para variar – ele se deita na cama e...

Temari cochicha para Hinata: Uq vcs estão tentando descobrir...

Hinata: Olha lá...

Kakashi tira um ursinho debaixo da cama e se abraça a ele e começa a contar carneirinhos...

Naruto abre a janela de supetão, uq assusta o Kakashi e tbm aos seus amigos.

Naruto: Ahaaa! Eu sabia que vc dormia com um ursinho!

Ino: Eu não acredito!

Neji: Oi gente uq vcs estão fazendo... – Ele não completa a frase, 1° ele olha para o Naruto empoleirado na janela, depois para o aglomerado de gente olhando para dentro da casa (aquela casa não era do Kakashi?) e quando ele se aproxima da janela ele vê um vermelho Kakashi de pijama segurando um ursinho... Era melhor não comentar nada...

Sakura: Q mico sensei!

Sai acordando: Quem diria, o ninja que copia dorme abraçado a um ursinho...

Kiba: Que vergonha...

Shino: Es a vida...

De repente o Kakashi pulf! Some.

Sasuke surpreso: Era um clone! Cadê o verdadeiro Kakashi?

Kakashi: Olá... Uq vcs estão fazendo na minha janela?

Todos levam um baita susto, Kakashi estava do lado de fora atrás deles...

Naruto: É, é que...

Sakura: É que nos viemos fazer uma visitinha para vc...

Kakashi: + pq o Naruto está em cima da minha janela... E pq ela está aberta?

Sasuke: A janela já estava aberta, aí nos ficamos preocupados e...

Kakashi começa a rir e se transforma no Lee que rola no chão de tanto rir!

Naruto: Então quer dizer que era vc o tempo todo?

Lee rindo: Era sim! Eu vi vcs espionando, porem vcs não sabiam que Kakashi está fazendo uma missão pra Tsunade-sama... E eu não resisti e kkkkkkkkkk Vcs tinham de ver a cara de vcs! E vcs mentem mal pra caramba! Kkkkkkkkkk

Quando Lee parou de rir, ele viu que os seus amigos o olhavam com cara de homicida...

Lee dando um passo para trás: Calma gente... Sé foi uma brincadeirinha...

Sakura: Eu quase morri do coração!

Tenten: Vc vai ver só Rock Lee!

Sai: Pow! Vc é mais mala duq o bichinha do Sasuke!

Sasuke: É... Ei! Eu não sou bichinha e nem sou mala, seu anêmico de uma figa! Depois que eu pegar o Lee eu vou te bater até vc ficar todo roxo e tirar essa cor anêmica...

Todos saíram correndo atrás do Lee, e o coitado passou o dia inteiro fugindo dos seus furiosos amigos, ainda bem que ele era rápido e ninguém o alcançou... Ele tinha aprendido a lição, nunca mais pregar peça em mas ninjas que pudesse confrontar...

Kakashi olhava tudo de longe e perguntou para o Gai: Uq será que aconteceu...?

Gai com olhar ardente: Deve ser o fogo da juventude!

Kakashi pensando: ¬¬ realmente... O fogo da juventude arde aqui em Konoha...


End file.
